


Dancing Shoes

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're obviously hurt. Stop putting up a front." + Merthur.</p><p>Merlin is a dance teacher and Arthur is definitely his worst student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



Arthur was, by far, Merlin’s worst student.

He had no rhythm. He had no idea what he was doing. That wasn’t so bad. Most of Merlin’s students didn’t know what they were doing.

The difference was, Merlin’s other students admitted they had no clue what they were doing.

Arthur came in late and missed all the stretches, then jumped straight into the dancing. Then he complained because his partner stomped on his feet. Merlin tried telling Arthur he was too quick, and his feet weren’t ever where they were meant to be. Arthur went red faced and stormed out.

He missed the next two classes.

When Arthur finally showed up, he was two hours early for Merlin’s first Friday class. He had two coffees and a look of absolute irritation. He wasn’t wearing any shoes.

Merlin squinted out his window, just to check, but yes. The pit-pat he heard was rain on his window. In January.

Merlin looked down at Arthur’s feet again and quirked a brow.

He could certainly see why Arthur wasn’t wearing his usual shoes.

All across Arthur’s feet were red scratches and splotchy bruises. No doubt they were from his various partners crushing them in an attempt to keep up with his pace.

He looked back at Arthur’s face. It was arranged in carefully controlled impassivity.

“You’re clearly hurt. Stop putting up a front.” Merlin leaned against the mirrored wall of his studio. “Why are you here so early? My next class is three year olds. While you’re certainly closer to their skill level, you’d probably make them uncomfortable.”

Arthur scowled. “Look. I have to do this dance with a girl for my father’s Gala thing. I just need to be able to dance _one_ dance without looking like an idiot.”

“Just one dance?” Merlin looked Arthur over. He was determined enough to show up here with a peace offering and no shoes. Merlin nodded. “Alright, then. I’ll teach you one dance.”

Arthur’s scowl broke into a grin and he handed Merlin the other coffee.

Their first dance was just as horrible as the others, and Merlin stepped on Arthur’s toes twice, despite his best efforts. He was trying to move on automatic and keep Arthur with the right motions but their timing was all off.

He ended up growling in frustration and pulling Arthur closer to him. “Look, you’re going to have to slow down. Let me lead.”

Arthur frowned at that, but did as he was told.

Merlin’s hands rested on Arthur’s hip. Arthur’s fingers brushed over Merlin’s shoulder.

They moved, slowly, in a circle. Merlin kept them moving as coordinated as he could manage, until he could see impatience ticking away at Arthur’s features.

Then he sped it up a bit, just enough to carry them to the tune of the music he’d been playing before Arthur had barged in. They moved closer, Merlin’s thumb rubbing absently at Arthur’s side and Arthur’s eyes flitted to Merlin’s.

“I don’t like coffee,” Merlin said, when it became obvious his and Arthur’s feet were safe.

“Who doesn’t like coffee?” Arthur scoffed.

“Me.” Merlin shrugged, his shoulder pressing into Arthur’s palm. “Next time you want to kiss up to the dance teacher, bring something sweeter.”

It was a poor choice of words.

Maybe it was the spinning. According to Anastasia, spinning was romantic. Merlin always found it a bit boring.

All Merlin knew was Arthur swooped in and kissed him.

It was all soft lips and gentle pressure and a split second between breaths where Merlin chased the kiss as Arthur pulled away. Merlin’s eyes fluttered open.

He was that horrid shade of pink he only turned when he’d really embarrassed himself.

“So how is that for kissing up?” Arthur smirked.

“Uh.”

Arthur’s next lesson went much smoother.

He even wore his dancing shoes.


End file.
